Episode 9331 (20th December 2017)
Plot Chris pays the bistro bill and heads for the gents'. Toyah, Liz and Steve come in and find he has fled the premises. Phelan visits Anna at her request so she can find out how Eileen is. He is livid at what she has done and threatens her family. She attacks him and has to be restrained by the officers. Leanne is puzzled by Chris's motivations but then realises her phone is missing, although her purse is intact. Toyah is concerned. Aidan calls on his father and asks Johnny to sell him the factory rather than Matthew Singh. Johnny agrees but for a higher price, even though Aidan can't manage that. Johnny sends him on his way. Billy is touched with an early Christmas present from Summer of a tree decoration of her, Billy and Todd she has made. Adam is on cloud nine that he has broken the ice with Eva. Billy frets about his upcoming court case. Leanne regrets her stupidity. Jenny thinks Johnny was too hasty with Aidan, pointing out that they need the money quickly for their planned move to Spain and they don't entirely trust Matthew Singh. Steve wonders if Leanne's bank statements were taken so Chris could commit online fraud and she realises that when they were chatting about their pasts, they gave him information such as the name of her first pet and her mother's maiden name. She checks her bank account and finds it's been emptied of everything, including her house deposit. She rings the bank and finds they can't get the money back. She is distraught that her future plans for her and the boys are now in tatters. Aidan is pleased when Johnny agrees to accept a better offer. He tells him to be grateful to Jenny. Aidan wonders where he can get the extra money from. Phelan overhears Jack telling Kevin that he's missing Anna and tells Kevin about her attack on him. Aidan can't raise the extra money and wonders if Singh will consider a partnership. The police take Leanne's details but can't offer any comfort that they will find Chris. Billy wants to offload his conscience and tell the Barlows about his involvement in Susan's death. Simon is told they are homeless. Toyah invites him, Leanne and Eva to move in with them, overriding Peter's concerns. Todd tells Billy that they are finished if he confesses any other sins in the witness box. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley Guest cast *Chris Anderton - Oliver Walker *PC Marks - Balvinder Sopal Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite Notes *Leanne Battersby makes a remark which reminds her and Toyah Battersby of her rape in the ginnel by Phil Simmonds which occurred in Episode 5019 (13th April 2001). *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne falls victim to a con; Aidan asks Johnny for his backing; and Todd bans Billy from confessing to the Barlows. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,030,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes